Shinachiku's First Day
by thesaiyanjedi
Summary: It is a big day for the Uzumaki family as young Shinachiku has his first day of school at the Academy, and takes his first step to becoming a ninja. See a day in the life of the family filled with love and happiness. And a bit of passion for the proud parents. NaruSaku. Rated Me for lemons. Prequel to "Shinachiku's First Adventure."


What's up everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with another one shot story for you.

This story is a special request by Angelz1251. He/she left me a request with some specifically outlined story directions that sounded interesting to me. I admit that I did not follow his/her guidelines 100%, but I got pretty close. So Angelz1251 if you're reading this, I hope that I lived up to your expectations.

As a word of warning, there are two lemon scenes in this story (as well as a tease of a third one). So if you aren't into that sort of thing, I do advise you to reconsider reading this. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

With that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning at the Uzumaki estate. The sunlight beamed outside the window of Naruto and Sakura's master bedroom as the young parents slumbered.

Naruto Uzumaki felt the rays of the sun peak in through the closed curtains. His eyes closed shut to try to block out the light, but he ultimately lost that battle as he groaned in annoyance.

'Ugh! God the morning sucks!' he thought as his eyes got used to the light.

He thought he was annoyed at first, but then he got a peak at the beautiful head of pink hair that rested on his manly chest. 'Then again, maybe mornings aren't so bad? After all, look what I get to wake up to every morning.'

Sakura was sound asleep with a content smile on her pretty face. Sure her hair was a bit disheveled, but that was the morning for you. She was sleeping in only her underwear, a habit that she and her husband had fallen into since after the night Naruto was first announced as the next Hokage. Also, it was just easier and more intimate after some steamy nights like they had last night.

The light of the morning sun hit her face as well, causing her to groan in annoyance as well. "Ugh!" she said aloud.

Her eyes adjusting to the light of the outdoor, she looked up to be greeted once again by the handsome, smiling face of her husband.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey," she said back, smiling at him as she lifted herself up off of him hard chest.

Sakura brought herself up and brought her lips to her husband's in a deep, romantic kiss. It was the kind of kiss that they'd shared together many times before, but even after all their years together and all their years of marriage, neither of them ever bored of it.

Sakura moaned into her husband's mouth as he was unable to resist running his hands over her bare flesh. They felt their way up her arms and to her shoulders, where he gave her a brief, almost massage treatment before running down her sexy back. Sakura moaned even more as she wrestled her tongue with his and ran her hands over his rugged abs and his strong back.

And then the excited jinchūriki moved his hands to her front and cupped her C-cup breasts through her bra.

"Aaaahhh!" she gasped at his fondling of her. Even with the layer of cloths still between them, she could not deny her love for his touch.

There was no telling how long this morning make out session might have lasted, had Sakura not caught a look at the clock resting on the nightstand.

"Naruto," she said breaking their lip lock, "honey, we need to stop."

"Aw man!" Naruto whined in disappointment...for obvious reasons.

"Oh stop it! You know full well that neither of us can be late for work just because of this. Besides, don't forget what day this is."

The blonde ninja suddenly stopped and his eyes widened in realization. "That's right. Today's the day!"

Sakura smiled in pride. "Our little boy's having his first big day at the Academy today."

Now it was the father's turn to smile in pride. "My boy's growing up so fast."

"Come on, lets get cleaned up already."

"Um, Sakura?"

The pinkette stopped and turned to her husband as she stood out of bed. "Yes?"

"Honey, I think we have a problem."

Naruto stood up and it became obvious exactly what his 'problem' was. It seems that their morning make out session had gotten him in the mood because there was clearly a pitched tent visible in his boxers.

"For goodness sake!" Sakura complained. She loved this man but every once in a great while his libido could be a burden... _Sometimes._

"Well come on then!" she insisted. "No sense leaving you like that or you'll get blue balls before work."

Sakura grabbed her robe and put it on, opening the door to enter the bathroom across the hallway. Naruto merely smiled at his wife as she went.

'Well, doctor's orders.'

* * *

"Ugh! Ugh! Yes! More!"

Sakura had her hands plastered on the wet tile and her legs spread apart as her husband took her from behind. He moved his erection in and out of her vagina at a perfect, romantic pace, his hands holding her by the hips and he mated with her. Yes, it happened again, no matter how much they tried to rush things or how much she tried to tell herself that this was just to get him to calm down so they could get going with their day, she always found herself caught in the moment, basking in the sheer pleasure of their coupling every time they were together.

They'd been in this position many times—in the shower, in the hot spring, in the hot tub. She didn't know why having sex in water was such a turn on for them, but it was. Even now she could feel his seven inch manhood gliding in and out of her, causing her to moan aloud in pleasure, her outcries hidden from their children's ears thanks to a silencing jutsu.

Was there any more satisfying way to kick start a morning than with good old fashioned shower sex? The only downside to doing this in the morning was that they were always crunched for time. Fair enough since Naruto could feel his end coming up fast.

"Sakura! I'm...I'm coming!"

"Me too! I'm cumming too!"

More and more Naruto thrust until at last, with that water from the shower head raining down upon them. Naruto fired his load into her depths, moaning in pleasure from his release. Sakura too moaned at the familiar pleasure of her husband filling her core, a feeling that fueled her own blissful orgasm as it rocked through her body. She moaned out loud in satisfied pleasure as she was filled, her body protected by a contraception jutsu to prevent any 'accidents.'

The two lovers came down from their high as Naruto pulled out of her and Sakura stood up.

"Well," Naruto said with a cocky grin (no pun intended), "so far I'd say the morning's off to a great start."

Sakura chuckled at her husband's joke as she grabbed his face and kissed him. "Come on Casanova, lets get clean already."

And so husband and wife washed one another, enjoying it as much as they could given the time they had and their being careful to prevent 'Little Naruto' from getting too excited again.

After they were done, they dried off and did their hair, put on deodorant, the works. Putting on their robes, they were planning on going back to their room to get dressed, except that when they opened the door they were treated to a shocking surprise.

"SHINACHIKU!"

Yes! Standing outside the bathroom was their seven-year old son, Shinachiku Uzumaki. He was wearing an open orange jacket and black shorts, and at the moment he was looking up at this parents in total innocence, not understanding why his parents were both blushing red as a ripe tomato.

"Mom? Why were you and dad in the bathroom together?"

"Umm, umm, umm..." Naruto muttered off in embarrassment.

"Well umm, sweetie we uh...I mean, your father and I uh..."

"Ah whatever," the boy dismissed just as innocently. "Today's the big day!"

"That's right young man," Naruto confirmed, both out of pride and out of relief. "You excited?"

"Believe it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Oh lord! Like father, like son.' "Shina, is your sister awake yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright then, you and your father go downstairs so all of us can have breakfast, then as soon as Hanami's babysitter gets here we'll walk you to school."

"Okay!"

* * *

Sakura got dressed and then went into the room that was at the far end of the hall, in front of the stairs. Opening the door, she entered a good sized room with light pink walls, stuffed animals and toys on the floor, and a bed with soft fluffy sheets. Resting in the bed was a little girl, no older than two, with bright pink hair like her mother's and her father's sapphire eyes. Of course, none could see the girl's eyes at the moment because she was sound asleep with an adorable smile spread across her face.

Sakura almost didn't want to wake her up, she looked so beautiful. But the day awaited them and time could not be delayed. So, walking over to the bed, she sat down upon it and shook the little girl awake.

"Hanami," she whispered. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

The girl's eyes opened slowly wondering what had disturbed them. But the two year old was all smiles when she saw the face of the woman before her.

"Mommy!" Hanami cried out as she leaped out of bed and into her mother's arms.

Sakura eagerly returned the hug, savoring the happy moment. Letting go of her daughter, she said to her, "Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning mommy."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept okay? Where's daddy and oniichan?"

"They're downstairs waiting for us. How about you get changed out of your P.J.s and then we'll all have breakfast?"

"Yay!"

* * *

Minutes later, Hanami Uzumaki was in her regular clothes, a cute little sun dress, and was being carried downstairs by her mother to the first floor and then took the first left into the dining room where the two Uzumaki men waited for them.

"Oniichan!" Hanami cried in excitement upon seeing her favorite big brother.

"Morning sis!" the young blonde waved back at her.

Sakura set the girl at the table before heading into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"How's my little princess this morning?" Naruto asked.

"Great daddy!"

Father and daughter shared a big, goofy grin, the kind that would have gotten an affectionate giggle from Sakura had she been in the room to see it.

"Now Hanami," Naruto said seriously, "I want you to be a good girl for the babysitter today. Your mom and I both need to got to work and your brother's got his first day at the Academy today."

"Aw..." she shined. "But I don't want to be away from oniichan..."

"Hanami." Naruto hated having to play the stern father figure with his little angel, but sometimes he had to.

Shinachiku decided to try to make his sister feel better. "Hey, don't worry about it sis. I promise I'll see you again after the day is over. Its just going to be for a few hours each day, that's all."

"You...you mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it."

Shinachiku put on a big, goofy grin to reassure her, and that was all in took to make her feel better.

A couple of minutes later, Sakura came in with plates of food, freshly scrambled eggs with bacon and apple slices. She poured a glass of orange juice for each of the kids while she and Naruto had drank coffee.

"Aw mom!" Shinachiku complained. "Do I _have_ to eat apples for breakfast?"

"Yes you do young man!" Sakura told him sternly. "A boy your age needs to have plenty of healthy fruits and vegetables in his diet if he wants to grow up big and strong. I'm not going to have you or your sister eating a 90% ramen diet like your father."

"Hey!"

"Sorry dear, but you have to admit—"

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" The next part Naruto muttered to himself. "Jeez! Rub it in why don't ya."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing dear!"

* * *

After the family were done with breakfast, the kids were sent to go take their baths and brush their teeth, and Shinachiku was told to gather everything he was going to need for school. Downstairs, the parents heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, I'm guessing that's the babysitter," Sakura said as she got up to open the door. "Hi there! Glad you could make it!"

The babysitter bowed and paid her respects to 'Lady Sakura' before entering the house.

"Lord Hokage," the babysitter bowed again.

"Ma'am," Naruto replied, bowing back. "I'm glad you could make it today.

"My pleasure my lord. Your daughter is the most adorable bundle of joy in the Land of Fire."

"Yeah she really is...But listen, there is something I should tell you. Hanami might be in a bit of a sad mood today because her brother's going to be having his first official day of ninja studies."

"Oh I understand my lord. I'll see to it that her spirits stay high until you both get home."

"We'd appreciate that."

It was at about that time that the kids came downstairs, Shinachiku with all his gear packed away in his backpack and Hanami hot on his heels.

"So young man," Naruto looked down at his son, "are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"That's my boy!"

Sakura kneeled down to Hanami's eye level and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hanami, sweetie, you remember to be a good girl and be nice to the babysitter while we're gone today. Please?"

"Okay mommy."

"That's my girl." She kissed her daughter on the cheek before standing back up and turning to her son. "Ready to go?"

"Yes mom."

With that, the parents and the young man waved one last goodbye to the girl before they headed out the door and down the path that led through the front yard and out the front gate.

As the family made their way through the village Shinachiku did have to admit that he felt a little bit embarrassed, but that was childhood for you. Being the son of the Seventh Hokage and the most respected medical ninja of her generation got the boy a lot of respect from the villagers. He was polite and accepted their praise though.

After a good walk through the village, the family finally made it to their destination.

"I can still remember the first time my parents dropped me off here when I was a girl." Sakura said nostalgically.

"I try **not** to remember my time here." Naruto said.

Sakura didn't respond back, but she did frown, knowing exactly what her husband was getting at.

"Mom? Dad?" Shinachiku spoke, "This is the same place where both of you went to school right?"

"That's right sweetie," Sakura answered. "Your father and I, your Uncle Sasuke, your Aunts Ino and Hinata, we were all in the same class and graduated together...Of course, your father would have been held back from graduation if not for what happened to him and Iruka-sensei."

The boy looked up to his father. "What is she talking about dad?"

"You'll find out when you're a little bit older son. Trust me." Naruto resisted telling the story of what happened between him, Iruka and Mizuki that night, for two reasons. One, because he did not think they had to time to go into it at the moment, and two, because he was close to finally finishing the final draft of his book, which would tell that whole story anyway.

Shinachiku looked at the building that was in front of him, and at the children who were being dropped off by their own parents. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden he wasn't feeling so sure about this.

"Hmm? What's wrong son?" Naruto asked, able to pick up on his son's changing emotions.

"Dad," the boy said with his nerves suddenly getting to him. "I don't know if I can do this."

Naruto smiled in sympathy, got on one knee, and looked his son straight in the eye. "Shinachiku Uzumaki, you are the son and grandson of two Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Not to mention the son and grandson of two of the strongest, most beautiful women to ever serve this village. I've been where you are before, there was a time when everyone in this village looked down upon me, when _nobody_ thought I would ever graduate from here and ever amount to anything. But I worked and trained long and hard to prove them wrong, and look where I am now."

He placed his bandaged, prosthetic hand on the boy's shoulder. "I can see it in your eyes, if any child here has no reason to be nervous about measuring up to expectations, its you. And besides, you won't have to face it alone like your old man did."

"You...You really think I can do this dad?"

Naruto smiled and put his other hand on the boy's other shoulder and told him sternly: "My son, some day this village will say of you and I what they said about me and your grandpa. They will say, 'My boy, some day you will be just like your dad, the bravest and strongest shinobi in the world.' And then one day then will all look again and say, 'No…He is greater than his father.'"

Shinachiku could only stare in wonder at what his father had said to him. 'He really means it. He really thinks I can do this...Alright then!'

"Thanks dad! I won't fail you."

"No Shina, don't fail yourself." The blonde-haired man then dropped all seriousness and smiled warmly. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad." He turned to his mother, who had tears in the corners of her eyes from the beautiful scene that just played out before her. "I love you too mom."

Sakura couldn't resist bringing her boy into a hug. "I love you too sweetheart."

After the hug broke, they heard a bell ring, signaling for the children to head inside.

"Well, this is it. All of your friends are waiting for you inside," Naruto told the boy.

Shinachiku took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Alright!" He started walking towards the front door as he waved to his parents. "Bye!"

"Bye champ!" Naruto said. "Just listen to your sensei and remember what you mother and I showed you and you'll do great!"

"Shina," Sakura shouted getting her son's attention. She then pumped a fist into the air while holding her own arm, "Go in there and kick some butt for your mom, okay?!"

"I will! _Believe it!_ "

With that, the young blonde bravely entered the halls of the Academy, ready to take the first step towards his destiny...

"Well," Sakura said, "There he goes."

"He'll do fine. After all, he's got your brains."

"And _your_ brawn." Sakura's quip got an annoyed expression (complete with vein on his forehead) from her husband. "Oh stop it doofus, I was just kidding!"

He shook it off and looked at the building one more time. "We sure were different people back then, weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were. Back then my mind wasn't on my studies as much as it was on...different things."

"Don't you mean different _people?_ "

Sakura sighed, "I suppose so. It is a pity that Sasuke and Karin aren't in the village right now. Poor Sarada's having to learn on the road."

"Yeah, I have to agree. But you know those two, when they set their minds on something—"

"Yeah, I know." Sakura snapped out of her nostalgia and got serious again. "Oh crap! What am I doing! I've got to get to work!"

"I'll walk you there."

"Don't be stupid! You're office is right here at the Academy!"

"Sakura, come on! I'm the _Hokage!_ Whose going to say anything if I'm late?"

"Shikamaru, Shizune, the Elders—"

"Alright! Alright! Point taken. But don't forget, I _do_ have a Flying Thunder God kunai planted in my office in case I ever run late."

"...Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Come on, lets go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto and Sakura were outside of Konoha Hospital. The couple were holding hands on the walk over and regretted that now it was time to break apart.

"I'll see you tonight," Naruto said pecking her cheek, then turning to leave.

"Maybe sooner."

Naruto stopped in his tracks an turned around confused. "Huh?"

Sakura walked over to him and leaned into his ear. She put on the most seductive voice she could muster. "What would you say if during my lunch break I came by your office to give you a little _surprise?_ "

The blonde jinchūriki's eyes bulged out and his face went red at his own wife's bold, totally out of the blue suggestion. It was true that Sakura may act proper and respectable on the outside, but years of marriage have taught him that when she was in the mood for love, nothing could stand in her way.

Recognizing that, Naruto recovered from his shock and put on a devilish smirk. "I look forward to it m'lady."

He then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, like the one they shared in bed this morning. She basked in the kiss, wrapping her arms around him momentarily before, much to her own annoyance, she needed break it up.

"I'll see you then, Hokage-sama." She blew him one last kiss before heading inside to check in for work.

Smiling cockily, Naruto looked at the front door for about a second before turning around and walking back to the Academy. 'Yep! This is looking up to be a good day if I do say so myself.'

He walked for a while, but he started to worry that he may, in fact, be running late. So instead, he ducked into a nearly alleyway and made a few hand signs.

"NINJA ART: FLYING THUNDER GOD!"

With an orange flicker, he disappeared from his location and instantly reappeared in his office. Looking at his desk, he frowned.

'Great! Now Sakura's got me anxious for my lunch break! Oh well, might as well get to work. Knowing Shikamaru he'll be dropping off a full stack of paperwork in a few minutes anyway.'

* * *

"Alright class," the instructor said, "I'll presume everyone is here so I'll get started."

The instructor was a tall man in his very late twenties. He was dressed in a green Jōnin vest over a full black body suit. But on both ends of his vest collar he also wore two clasps that resembled an insect, the symbol of his clan. The body suit came up to his head and framed his face. But the most curious thing about him was his eyes; they were completely covered up by a silver, three-strip visor that wrapped around his entire head.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan, and I will be your sensei while you are training here at the Academy. Let me be clear that none of you are here to slack off or to have fun. You all are here to learn to become the next generation of shinobi. We may be living in times of peace, but that does not mean that we can take that peace for granted and not be ready to defend our village in case dark times should ever come again."

Shino paused as he looked around the room. "I can see many familiar faces in this room. Several of you are the children of shinobi that have gone on to become some of the most famous of the last generation. For those children, and for all other children here, I realize that being here must be daunting to you. Many of you likely fear that you will not live up to the reputations set by your parents. For those children I offer you this piece of advice: do not focus on living up to your parent's destinies, but rather on forging your own. Forge your own stories, become your own kind of heroes."

All of the children took in what was being said with surprise and awe. Among them was a certain blonde haired, green eyed boy in an orange jacket and black shorts. He had come into the Academy nervous and unsure, but his father's words, coupled with those of this man here, it was making him feel a lot more sure of himself. This 'Shino-sensei' as he was supposed to call him, he seemed to know what he was talking about. Yeah he seemed kind of cold and dispassionate for a teacher of children, but he still knew how to motivate a class.

"Alright then," Shino continued, "I will now call roll so the class can all get to know one another." He ran down the list and read each child's name, but there were a few in particular that peaked his interest. "Bagu Aburame."

A boy wearing a green jacket and dark sunglasses stood up. "Here father."

"Chōchō Akimichi."

A dark skinned, obese girl with red hair stood up. "Here."

"Ōkami and Tsumi Inuzuka."

A pair of twins with fang-like teeth and red marks on their faces and pale white eyes stood up. The brother wore a grey hoodie and the sister wore a grey jacket with a fur collar. Both siblings had small brown puppies sitting on their shoulders. "Here."

"Burandon Lee."

A boy with black, bowl-style hair, think black eyebrows, a garish green bodysuit and bandages wrapped around his arms stood up. "Here Shino sensei!" The boy was particularly over-exaggerated and saluted his teacher.

Shino rolled his eyes behind his visor as he continued. "Shikadai Nara."

A boy with dark hair kept in a style that resembled a pineapple, dressed in a white shirt and black shorts. He was too lazy to stand up like the others so he simply sat there and nonchalantly said "Here."

'Just like his father," Shino thought in annoyance. He knew he was going out of alphabetical order, but for some reason he felt like saving two of the remaining names for last. "Inojin Yamanaka."

A boy with pale white skin and blonde hair and wearing a black body suit stood up. "Here."

And now for the last two names. "Sarada Uchiha."

There was silence in the classroom as they waited for somebody to stand up. Shino called the girl's name again but there was no one there.

'I was afraid of this,' Shino said to himself within his mind. 'Sasuke has his daughter with him on his latest mission and the poor girl doesn't even make the first day of school.'

Knowing there was nothing for it, he smiled as he read the final name. "Shinachiku Uzumaki."

There was an audible gasp as the other students present, save for his childhood friends who already knew he was there, all turned in shock as the son of their Hokage, one of the most famous ninja in the world, stood up and said "Here."

After the boy sat down, he couldn't help but notice the stares of fascination he was getting from the rest of the class. The guys were excited someone like him was with them and the girls, well, a number of them were blushing at his presence.

Shino noticed this and raised an eyebrow. 'So it seems that Naruto's son is the Sasuke of his class...Go figure.'

"Alright everyone," Shino said aloud to get everyone's attention back on him. "If everyone could please open their textbook and turn to page ten, well begin our first lesson on the history of the Hidden Leaf Village, starting with the complex relationship between it's founders, Madara Uchiha and our First Hokage Hashirama Senju..."

* * *

Naruto kept working well into the afternoon, signing form after form, approving mission after mission. He was constantly on the phone with the heads of village clans and with leaders from outside villages, usual Hokage stuff.

But the whole time he was working he kept thinking about what Sakura had tempted him with when he walked her to work this morning. It may have been his male libido taking over, but Naruto could not help himself from looking forward to what sort of surprise his wife had in store for him.

He checked the clock that sat on his desk. It read 11:55. 'Perfect! only five more minutes until lunch break!'

So the Seventh Hokage continued working for those last five minutes...And then a few minutes more...until finally he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Naruto said aloud. But on the inside his mind was getting anxious. 'Don't be Shikamaru or Shizune! _Please_ don't be Shikamaru or Shizune!'

The door opened all the way to reveal a pink haired beauty, the women with whom he had made a pact to share the rest of his life with.

'Oh thank goodness!' Naruto thought as he got up from his desk. "Hey Sakura."

"Hey Naruto," she said. "I ordered delivery to your office so we're going to have to make this as quick as we can."

"Make what quick?" he asked, playing dumb.

Sakura didn't fall for the act in the least bit, but she figured she'd humor him by playing along. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said "What do you think?"

She kissed him with passion, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he returned the kiss and felt up her back. She guided him back over towards his chair and sat him down.

"Give me just a moment," she said before walking back to the door and locking it, then getting into a hand sign. "SILENCING JUTSU!"

An invisible barrier through which no one without the Byakugan could see or hear through surrounded the Hokage's office. Until the delivery boy came with their food, they were all on their own.

Not saying another word, she merely smiled and started taking off her clothes, layer by layer, revealing the sexy lace black bra and panties she had on underneath.

"Whoa..." was the blonde's only response. "When did—?"

"I was still kind of in the mood after this morning and so I put them on while you and Shina were waiting for breakfast." She put her arms behind her head and got into a sexy pose for him. "Surprised?"

"Damn right!"

Within seconds she was straddling his lap in his chair, which reclined backward from their combined weight. The both quickly shed the layers of their clothing as they passionate made out, until both of them were as bare as the day they were born.

"Hard already I see?" Sakura quipped.

"Surprised?"

"Hardly." She said as she stroked his dick a couple of times, causing him to grown behind his clenched teeth.

They had precious little time, so they knew they needed to skip the foreplay. So, after casting a contraception jutsu, Sakura took hold of his erection and gradually lowered herself down upon it until his whole length was buried within her.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Sakura cried aloud. Getting used to her husband's size once again, she began moving her hips. As she did so she moaned in bliss. "Soooo gooood..."

Naruto held his wife's hips as she rode him in his chair. It was like some kind of perverse fantasy for him. The Hokage's office and chair were the seat of power in the village, and attaining them had been his life's goal. Well now, not only did he hold that seat of power, but right now he got to have sex in it! ...Of course, if Naruto had any idea how many other Hokage's had also had a late night rendezvous in this office, including his own **parents** , maybe he wouldn't be nearly as turned on...

Sakura was moving faster and faster, her arousal allowing for smooth and quick penetration. She moaned out from the feel of Naruto's girth and his heated touch on her bare skin.

"Oh Naruto..." she said in passion.

"Oh Sakura..."

It was then _his_ turn to surprise _her_. Gripping her ass, he picked her up and laid her down on his desk, knocking some of the stuff on it to the ground in the process. Without missing a beast, he started thrusting into her again.

Sakura was moaning even louder now. She was enjoying taking him for a ride, but out nowhere here she was on her back staring up at him as he had his way with her...And she was loving it!

"Oh yes! Yes! More! Naruto I love it! More!"

"Oh God! I love you so much Sakura!"

Naruto moved in and out of her depths as hard as he could, struggling to hold back his gradually building orgasm. But that was getting hard as this whole scenario has really gotten him in the mood. The constant, hypnotic shaking up and down of her breasts with each of his thrusts wasn't making things any easier.

Sakura was feeling just as into it as he was. She could feel her orgasm coming fast and she wanted to end this with something special.

"Naruto! The couch!"

Naruto stopped, understanding what his wife was getting at. There was a small couch inside his office that was there for visitors to use to get comfortable during meetings. Picking her up, he carried her over to it and laid her bare form on the cushions. With her leg held up in the air, she sprawled herself over the couch as her Hokage made love the her again.

"Oh yes! Harder! Faster!"

She pulled his lips down to meet her own as he moved in and out of her, one of his hands freely massaging her breasts in the process. This little tryst was fun, but sadly it couldn't last forever.

"Naruto! I'm cumming!"

"Me too! I'm cumming Sakura!"

Both lovers cried out in pleasure as Naruto released his essence into her core for the second time today, while Sakura's walls clamped down on him as her body went through her second orgasm.

She lay there, gasping for air as the euphoric pleasure coursed through her body. Above her, her husband was inhaling and exhaling deeply as his own release finally ended.

After a few moments of silence, he smiled back down at her and kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss, he smiled.

"Two times in one day, I must be the luckiest man in the world."

"Yeah, you are." She rubbed his cheek, her desire wanting to just spend the rest of the day with him...But today that simply wasn't to be.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Hello?" A voice called from outside the door. "Lord Hokage sir? Delivery."

Panicking, the two lovers quickly got off each other and rushed like mad to clean up and get dressed again.

"Be right with you!" Naruto yelled to the person outside.

After some double checking, and Sakura opening a window to let out any suspicious smells, both of them were dressed again. Unlocking the door Naruto greeted the delivery boy, paid him, and took the food so she and his wife could eat together on the last part of their lunch break.

* * *

Hours passed since then, and by then it was 3:00 pm. Classes at the Academy were getting out by now, so Naruto wanted to be there to pick up his son. Not a hard thing to do since, y'know, he worked in the same building.

The bell rang as kids started filing out of class and headed outside. Their parents were waiting to pick up all of their children, thanking and congratulating them on finishing their first day.

Among the children that exited the building was a familiar boy with blonde hair, whose face up with excitement when he caught sight of his father.

"Dad!" Shinachiku yelled as he ran up to Naruto and nearly tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug.

"Hey champ," Naruto said back. "How was your first day?"

"It was scary at first, but Shino-sensei started talking and after that everything was okay. Everybody was really nice." He pulled out a familiar weapon, a special kunai that his Uncle Sasuke had gotten him for his first birthday. "We had a kunai throwing lesson and I got the closest mark in the class."

"That's my boy!"

"Naruto!"

The proud father turned his head to the source of the voice as was greeted by an old friend. "Oh, hey Shino."

The Jōnin teacher came up to his old friend, now his boss, and greeted him. They caught up on old times and Shino went over how Shinachiku preformed the best out of the whole class on his first day.

"You should be very proud of your son Naruto," Shino said. "Based on what I've seen today, I'd say that boy has a bright future ahead of him."

"I am proud," Naruto said with pride. "Well, it was nice talking with you Shino."

"My pleasure old friend." With that, the insect master left the two Uzumaki's to go met up with his own son.

"Well," Naruto said to the boy, "ready to head home?"

"You bet!"

Naruto picked up his son and lifted him up onto his shoulders as they walked back home together. They laughed and made jokes the whole way there.

* * *

By the time the two of them made it back home it had been a long day, but unfortunate, for one of them there day was not yet over.

Setting his son down, Naruto got out his key and opened the front gate. They then walked down the path to the front door. Unlocking it, they walked through the front door and were immediately greeted by the excited voice of a little girl.

"Shinachiku!" Hanami ran straight into her big brother's arm in a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're home!"

Shinachiku hugged his sister right back. "I glad to be home too Hanami."

"Alright kids," Naruto said to get their attention. "Your dad's going to have to ask you two to behave for the babysitter a little while longer. I'm still needed back at the office, but your mother's going to be home around 7:30."

"Aw daddy..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but daddy's still needs to finish his work so he can make money to support our family and keep our village safe." He got on one knee and looked her in the eye. "I know, I really don't want to do this either, and if I had it my way I'd spend the whole day with you two. But I promise that it will be over before you know it and we'll all be together again by tonight. Okay?"

Hanami was clearly sad, but she understood even at her age. "Okay..."

Naruto smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. "That's my girl." He then looked to his son. "Shina, I'm going to need you to look after your sister until your mom gets home, okay?"

"Okay dad You can count on me!"

"Good boy."

After exchanging some last couple of words with the babysitter, Naruto waved them goodbye and, reluctantly, headed back to the office to finish up the last of his workload for the day. He would have been able to be home earlier, but picking up Shinachiku from school today set him back a bit and now he needed to play catch up.

* * *

'Oh God!' Sakura moaned out loud as her shift finally ended for the day. It went far longer than usual due to some unexpectedly serious emergencies at work: surprise operations, lagging periods, backup of patients, things of that sort.

Whatever the case, she was _finally_ able to clock out for the evening and start heading home. Saying good night to her staff, she hung up her white lab coat, put away her gear and punched her time card.

As Sakura headed out the door and started walking home, her mind drifted off to thoughts of her children. 'I hope Shina had a good first day of school, and that Hanami did a good job with the babysitter...I wish I could have found time to pick him up from school myself. It's always sad when I have to come home to them so late.'

The poor mother needed to put those thoughts to the side however. Even though she and Naruto both put their family above all else, they were both very powerful people with hugely important careers, meaning that every once in a great while, whether they liked it or not, some late nights were required. But there was a plus side to it, it made their coming home to see their children's bright and happy faces all the more enjoyable.

And so she made the familiar trek from the hospital back to the Uzumaki estate, using her key to let herself in. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by two vices speaking as one:

"MOM!/MOMMY!"

Both Shinachiku and Hanami came up to their mother and she was already prepared to embrace them in a loving hug.

"Oh kids!" she said, "I missed you both so much!"

"I missed you too mommy," Hanami said.

Letting go of the kids, Sakura shook hands with and thanked the babysitter, paying her handsomely for her services all day. After the babysitter said good night, the family was left alone in their lavish house.

"Okay kids, it looks like your dad's going to be out for a little while longer, so how about I get to work and make us some dinner?"

The kids, who were getting _very_ hungry but this time of night, all voiced their enthusiasm as Sakura went into the kitchen and got to work on dinner.

* * *

It was about an hour later that the door opened again. Naruto had come home for a long and very busy remainder of the day at the office to spend the rest of the night with his family.

"DADDY!"

Hanami ran over to her father again in another hug, even though she had just seen him only a few hours ago.

"Hey sweetheart," Naruto said. "Sorry I had to leave again."

"It's alright, mommy came home too."

Right on cue, Sakura came into the atrium to see them, still wearing the apron she had put on while preparing dinner. "Naruto, welcome home."

Naruto smiled brightly at the sight of his darling wife. "Its good the be home honey." He went over to her and claimed her lips in a kiss.

"Eh! Gross!" Shinachiku said in disgust at his parent's brief show of affection.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto smelled something coming from the kitchen. "Mmm...Do I smell what I think I smell?"

"Yep. Grilled chicken with instant ramen."

"Yes!" Narto shouted with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"I made it for Shinachiku doofus! I decided to treat him tonight for doing so well at school today."

"Oh. So he told you?"

"A little bit. I was hoping to hear more about it during dinner. Speaking of which, why don't the three of you go sit down while I finish getting the food ready?"

In no time the food was served and the family of four were all sitting together at the dining room table, listening to Shinachiku tell the full story about everything that happened at the Academy and about how well he did. He also talked a lot about his sensei, Shino, bringing memories back to both parents of their old friend.

After dinner was over, the parents took care of clean up while the kids went into the front room.

"He's growing up so fast," Naruto said.

"He sure is," Sakura agreed. "Before we know it we'll both be taking Hanami to her first day at the Academy also."

"Please don't bring that up just yet Sakura, I'm feeling old enough as it is."

Sakura laughed when she heard him say that. "Oh knock it off Naruto Uzumaki, you are far from being an old man." She hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "You've got far too much stamina to be getting old."

He kissed her forehead. "That makes two of us." He then claimed her lips again in a more passionate kiss than the one they shared before.

After that, the parents went into front room to join the kids. They played games, like patty cake with Hanami, mock ninja fighting with Shinachiku, and just had themselves a good time.

Before long however, the day had grown dark and it was time to get some rest.

"Alright kids," Naruto said, "it's been a big day for all of us, but it's 10:30 now. Time for you two to get to bed."

"But dad?"

"No buts young man!" Sakura said sternly. "You've got to go back to the Academy again tomorrow and you need your rest. I'm not going to have you slacking off on your studies just because you're not getting enough sleep."

The boy pouted. "Okay."

Brother and sister raced each other up the stairs to their rooms, leaving the parents to follow after them, both to make sure neither of the kids hurt themselves, and also because they both were tired themselves...Or were they?

While the kids were changed into the sleeping clothes and drifting off into dreamland, a silencing jutsu was cast over the master bedroom as Naruto and Sakura made out passionately on the soft mattress. Their lips were locked together as their lips savagely went to war within each other's mouths. Each of them was shameless in how they felt their partner up, Sakura running her hands over his back and hips, and Naruto felling her flat chest and perky breasts. They even reached inside of each other's clothes, craving more of their lover's sinful touch.

After moaning into his mouth, Sakura broke their lip lock to look him in the eyes. "Naruto," she said catching her breath, her hair already showing some disheveling. "We've already done it twice today. How do you still have any energy left?"

"Being with you gives me all the energy I need baby."

Sakura giggled at his corny display of smugness. "You really are hopeless. You're lucky I'm in love with you."

"Well you know what they say" good things come in threes..."

* * *

"WHOA!" Sakura cried out to the ceiling, her and Naruto having just finished having their third orgasm of the night, making it their _fifth_ for the entire day! The beauty of it was that, unlike the other times today, they had all the time in the world now so they held nothing back.

But now, thankfully, both of them were totally exhausted, and utterly satisfied.

"I...I can't...get over...how good...you are," Sakura said to her husband as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Same...here...Sakura..." Naruto was no less tired, even for someone with his legendary stamina.

It took them a few minutes for the room to stop spinning and for their breathing to return to normal, but when it did they were left in the familiar bliss they shared every time they finished making love.

Sakura lay her body against his, pressing her breasts into his chest as she snuggled into it and lay her head and her hand upon him. Naruto wrapped his arm around her protectively as he used his free hand to pull the sheets over their naked bodies.

Tucked in and content, they lay there touching skin-to-skin, in between the soft sheets and the mattress that was as soft as laying on a marshmallow.

"Good night Naurto," Sakura said looking up at his handsome face.

"Good night Sakura." Naurto finished by kissing her one final time before both of them drifted off to sleep together, dreaming about the future of their beloved family.

* * *

So what did you think? I'm not sure whether it stands out as some of my best work, but it did take me longer to figure this one out. I might have put a little extra thought into it since it was a reader request. Once again, Angelz1251, I hope you are pleased with it.

There were really only three references in this story and both of them were in the same scene. First, the elaborate speech about how one day Shinachiku will surpass his father was a callback to chapter 2 of "Shinachiku's First Adventure" where Shinachiku remembers his father saying it to him when he was very young. This was meant to be that time. The speech itself was lifted from a similar scene from "The Iliad," where the Trojan Hector removes his helmet and tells the same thing to his infant son.

The other reference is when, in the same scene, Shinachiku tell Naruto that he won't fail him and Naruto says "No Shina, don't fail yourself." This was inspired by a scene in the cartoon "Star Wars: Clone Wars"...the 2D one by Genndy Tartakovsky (still the better of the two in my opinion, even if it isn't canon anymore). In Chapter 23 of that micro-series, Anakin makes the same promise to Obi-Wan before he leaves to fulfill his vision quest on planet Nelvaan, and Obi-Wan gives him the same response.

Also, the very beginning of Naruto's speech to Shinachiku, where he calls his son by his full name and reminds him of how he is descended from two Leaf Village Hokages was partially inspired by the epilogue of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" where Harry reminds his son Albus Severus Potter how he was named after two Hogwarts headmasters.

That's all I've got for this time. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
